


Stronger Than You Know

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gives Jim a lesson in strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.  
> This was written for [](http://ageofalejandro.livejournal.com/profile)[**ageofalejandro**](http://ageofalejandro.livejournal.com/) who requested the following: "Slightly rough wall sex, with Bones topping, and face to face (never been a fan of sex from behind, really)."

By the time they make it back to Jim’s quarters, McCoy has heard the story enough times to drive him insane. Jim has bragging to _everyone_ since they got back about his feat down on the planet. He managed to pass a primitive test of strength down on the planet, and he hasn’t stopped crowing about it since. He regaled everyone when they transported back up, got checked out in Sickbay, during dinner, and a brief appearance on the bridge.

If he hadn’t wanted to keep an eye on the nitwit, he would have gone back to his own quarters ages ago. But the aliens in question hadn’t been overly friendly at first, and McCoy was feeling a little protective of Jim. That feeling was vanishing rapidly.

He followed Jim into his quarters and relished the momentary quiet.

“Did you see it, Bones? They didn’t think I could do it, but --”

“Jim! Damn it, man, you’ve been talking about it nonstop since we got back! Give it a rest!”

Jim blinked in surprised. “I have?” He shrugged and smirked. “You’re just jealous, Bones.”

Leonard sighed in exasperation. “Of what?”

“Me! No way you could’ve done it. Those rocks were damn heavy.”

After all the incessant babbling and bragging, Leonard’s exasperation quickly turned to annoyance. “You don’t know that, Jim. I work out almost as much as you do.”

Jim raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, trailing a finger up McCoy’s sleeve. “That so?”

That was a challenge if he had ever heard one. McCoy shoved Kirk back into the wall and kissed him hard. The kid squirmed a little, but he could feel the smile on his lips before he opened his mouth, and their tongues clashed.

Leonard leaned forward, pinning Jim to the wall with his hips. His hands found Jim’s wrists and quickly pinned them too. They didn’t usually do this. They had done quick and urgent, slow and sweet, but never … well, whatever this was. Aggressive. Possessive, maybe.

Leonard broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Jim’s. He could feel their growing erections between them.

Jim’s lips were swollen; his tongue darted out to lick them. “You gonna show me how strong you are, old man, or are you tired already?”

Leonard ground his hips against Jim, and smirked when his lover moaned with need. “I’m just gettin’ started, darlin’. Don’t you worry.”

Whatever Jim was about to say was lost as Leonard kissed him again. He released Jim’s wrists and eagerly reached for his pants. Their pants, shirts, and briefs were discarded between groans, soft grunts, pants for breath, and fierce kisses.

“Still think I might be tired?” Leonard asked, smirking again.

“Maybe not,” Jim gasped. He pushed back a little, and Leonard found his wrists and pinned him completely again as he dipped his head and sucked on his collarbone. “Fuck! Bones …”

“Not yet, darlin’. Soon.” He moved down and took one of Jim’s nipples in his mouth, sucking hard before teasing it with his tongue.

Jim was reduced to incoherent sounds as he squirmed in Leonard’s hold. Of course, with his combat training, Kirk could have fought his way free. But that’s not what this was about.

Leonard lavished the same attention on the other nipple as Jim’s hips restlessly moved to get any kind of friction between them.

“We .. moving to the bed anytime soon?” Jim asked lightly.

Leonard released his nipple. “Why? You tired, sugar? I’m fine right where I am.” He took Jim’s throbbing erection in his hand.

“FUCK!” Jim jerked at the sudden contact, sagging against the wall.

“What’s the matter, darlin’?” Bones drawled, releasing Jim’s cock. “You feelin’ a little weak-kneed?”

Jim managed a slight glare. “Cock tease.”

Leonard slowly put two fingers in his own mouth, coating them thoroughly. His other arm went around Jim’s waist, angling him forward slightly.

Jim watched with rapt attention as Leonard took his fingers out of his mouth and reached down to toy with Jim’s entrance.

Jim cut off the strangled noise he gave and closed his eyes, head tipping back against the wall.

“That’s it, darlin’. Relax for me.” He entered one finger into Jim, gently working him open.

Jim bit his lip and whimpered.

“Well, at least I found something to shut you up,” Leonard teased, leaning in to lightly nibble the bridge of Jim’s nose.

“Bones …”

Leonard pressed a second finger into Jim and lightly teased his prostate.

Jim jerked in his arms again. “Aah -- Bones!”

After another minute, Bones withdrew his fingers. “Where’s the lube?”

“Bedside table.”

Leonard surged forward, pinning Jim to the wall again with his full body weight. “Don’t move. I’m not done showin’ you what I can do.”

Jim grinned and nodded. “I’ll take whatever you dish out, old man.”

Leonard felt himself smirking yet again before letting go of Jim and grabbed the lube quickly. He stood in front of Jim and nudged his legs apart, so he was standing between them. He took his time lubing first three of his fingers and then his cock, before leaning flush against Jim and reaching behind him.

Jim’s head rested against Leonard’s muscled shoulder as McCoy worked three fingers into his ass. “Fuck, fuck, Bones … just turn me around and fuck me already.”

“Who said anything about turning you around?” Bones growled, removing his fingers. He spread Jim’s legs a little wider and pulled Jim’s hips up a bit. His cock nestled in Jim’s crack before slowly breaching the entrance. It took a moment to adjust the angle, but then he was able to slide further in. His eyes closed as he was slowly surrounding by Jim’s heat. “Fuck, Jim …”

Jim bit his shoulder lightly. “Bones, fuck me. Do it. Need you.”

Leonard started a slow rhythm, relishing the friction and the wordless moans from Jim against his neck. “Still think … I’m an old man? Tired?”

Jim shook his head.

Leonard chuckled. “Didn’t think so.” His rhythm picked up speed almost of its own accord. Jim’s erection throbbed between them. Their bodies moved more easily against each other as sweat broke out on their skin. Jim lapped it up from Leonard’s collarbone.

Leonard bent his knees, hooking his hands under Jim’s thighs and lifting him up.

Jim gave a cry of surprise, but Leonard moved in closer, holding Jim up on his hips as he fucked him harder.

“That’s it, Jim. Take it just like _that_.”

“FUCK! Bones! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Jim’s legs, now dangling, swung uselessly.

“Oh, you like that, darlin’? Like being helpless while I fuck you?”

“YES! Fucking love it! Don’t stop!”

Leonard buried his face in the crook of Jim’s neck as he gave a few more frenzied thrusts before shooting deep inside Jim.

Jim bit down on Leonard’s shoulder as his own release spurted between them. “Shit,” Jim gasped, locking his legs around Leonard’s waist. “Jesus. Didn’t know you had that in you, Bones.”

Bones pulled back slightly and kissed him. “I’m just full of surprises.” He carefully pulled out of Jim and then hoisted him a bit higher, wrapping his arms around him and carrying him to the bed.

Jim chuckled as they untangled their limbs and lay on the bed panting. “Not worried about makin’ a mess, are you?”

Leonard huffed a laugh. “Not my bed. Not my problem.”

Jim laughed and rolled back towards him, running finger along his jawline. “Thanks, Bones. That was awesome.”

Leonard nipped as his finger. “Good. Now will you stop callin’ me an old man, you brat?”

“Maaaaybe. Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”

Leonard pushed himself up on one elbow, carding a hand through Jim’s sweaty hair. “What would make you think I’m not stickin’ around, Jim?”

Jim shrugged. “No one usually does.”

Leonard leaned down and kissed him, long and sweet. “If three years with you the Academy didn’t scare me off, nothing will. Believe me, I’m plannin’ on stickin’ around, darlin’.”

Jim smiled as Leonard lay back down and moved closer until his head was on the doctor’s shoulder. He eyes flickered shut. Leonard managed to reach the blanket and pull it over both of them. He pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead before closing his eyes and following Jim into sleep.


End file.
